HMV: Grinch Night (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Halloween music video of Grinch Night from Halloween Is Grinch Night. Transcript: Dedicated to: * Everyone who made their own version. Song: * Grinch Night Song from: * Halloween Is Grinch Night Clips/Years/Companies: * Casper the Friendly Ghost (@1950-1959 Famous) * Best Pals Hand Toons (@2013-2016) * Little Einsteins (@2005-2009 Disney) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit (@1994-1995 Brentwood Kids) * ¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (@2005 Warner Bros.) * Grojband (@2013-2015 Teletoon) * Darkwing Duck (@1991-1992 Disney) * Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) * Littlest Pet Shop (@2012-2016 Hasbro) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (@2010 Hasbro) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * The Wizard of Oz (@1939 MGM/Warner Bros.) * Minions (@2015 Illumination/Universal) * Yin Yang Yo! (@2006-2009 Jetix) * Winnie the Pooh (@2011 Disney) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (@2005 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (@2006 Indican) * The Looney Tunes Show (@2011-2014 Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) * DuckTales in Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@1998 Universal) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (@2009 20th Century Fox) * Sea Creatures 2 (@2014 albert Lorenzo) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) * SpongeBob SquarePants (@1999 Nickelodeon) * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (@1985-1991 Disney) * The Boxtrolls (@2014 Focus) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (@2003-2009 Nickelodeon) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (@2005 Warner Bros.) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * The Nut Job (@2014 ToonBox/Open Road) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * Steven Universe (@2013 Cartoon Network) * Wimzie's House (@1995-1996 YTV) * Rango (@2011 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (@1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * The Little Drummer Boy (@1968 Rankin/Bass) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (@1971 Disney) * Planes (@2013 Disney) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (@1993 Universal) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 Dreamworks) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Turner) * Hoodwinked! (@2005 Weinstein) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * VeggieTales (@1993 Big Idea) * Bubble Guppies (@2011 Nickelodeon) * The Garfield Show (@2009 Paws) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * The Sword in the Stone (@1963 Disney) * Fraggle Rock (@1983-1987 Jim Henson) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Wee Singdom (@1996 Wee Sing) * Muppets from Space (@1999 Columbia) * Balto (@1995 Universal) * Milk and Quackers (@2008 Webkinz Studios) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Total Drama Island (@2007-2008 Teletoon) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (@2015 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * Song of the South (@1946 Disney) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * Pete's Dragon (@1977 Disney) * Penguins of Madagascar (@2014 Dreamworks) * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) * Wakko's Wish (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Follow That Bird (@1985 Warner Bros.) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Halloween Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Halloween Music Videos Category:Halloween Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Grinch Night Music Video Spoofs